


Control

by elaiel



Series: Control Universe [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dark, Fingering, M/M, Manipulations, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of sparked by CWR's response to my comment that had it been Telford on Destiny instead of Young, he and Rush would have killed each other in minutes and her response that either that or they would have been bestest buddies. Some how my head canon couldn't quite wrap round that and this is what ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> It's absolutely filthy graphic sex from start to almost the finish, and also contains dub-con leanings and some hardcore kink and violence. You've been warned. I also absolutely don't condone what they do at the end, it's damn dangerous in real life. Makes for good fic though.

Telford ran his tongue up the underside of Rush's cock, tasting warm skin and the salt musk tang of sweat. Rush made an incoherent noise, hips twitching upwards as Telford pulled back his foreskin and lapped over the head of his cock. Telford could feel him coming fully erect under his hand and tongue. Telford's eyes slid sideways to where Rush's hand was clenched, gripping a fistful of the strange shiny bedcovers there were here on Destiny. 

Before they had left on the 9th chevron mission, Everett Young had warned Telford that Rush was a liability. Brilliant, near insane and practically uncontrollable had been the adjectives Young had used. 

"If you can't get him on side, I give it two weeks before you try and kill each other, David." Young had said with a grin. 

Well, Telford had found the perfect way of controlling Rush.

As a technique, it was simple. You let Rush have his way on anything that didn't matter much, let him work himself practically to collapse, then abducted him, physically or at gun point whatever was necessary and fucked his brains out.

Telford wrapped his lips round the head of Rush's cock swirling his tongue over it, hearing Rush groan in pleasure and smiling around it. A few more lazy swirls, then he took it in as far as he could without gagging, receiving incoherent noises for his efforts. Holding Rush's hip to the bed with one hand he used the other hand to play over Rush's balls while he sucked him off. 

And it was an incredibly effective way of managing the man, Telford reflected as he slid his mouth back up Rush's cock with the faintest scrape of teeth eliciting a further loud moan. Once you'd fucked all the fight out of him, had him curled exhausted against you wrapped in post-coital bliss, he'd agree to practically anything.

Rush's hips were bucking up off the bed slightly and Telford knew from experience he'd come soon if Telford didn't slow down. He let Rush's cock go, to a moan from the man and let the man haul him up the bed and kiss him.

Rush kissed, and fucked, like he did everything else, hyper-focused, all in, full of restless energy and with an obsessive eye to detail. Telford felt his mouth being assaulted, burn of stubble over his own five o' clock shadow, legs wrapping round him and a hand sliding between them to play over his cock. He growled into Rush's mouth at the slick tight feeling as Rush grasped him with a handful of the aqueous cream Telford had liberated from the infirmary. He could feel Rush smiling into the kiss. 

"Ah!" Telford gasped, and buried his face in Rush's neck as Rush rubbed a thumb back and forth over the head of his cock. 

"Want to fuck you tonight." Rush said hoarsely into his ear, opening his hand to grip his own cock with Telford's. They barely fit, but Telford couldn't stifle a moan at the hot hard wet feeling of Rush's cock sliding against his own.

"Nick."

"David, let me fuck you." Rush persisted, jacking them both smoothly.

Telford let himself let out another moan, God Rush was good at this. He didn't normally let Rush fuck him, kept it the other way round, saving it for when he really needed something, a reward for good behaviour or a bribe for something to be done. Not that Rush wasn't good at it, quite the opposite. Rush's focus and attention meant Rush would spend hours if required loosening him up, softening him to a wide open puddle on the bed, before fucking him with a precision that left him breathless, screaming in orgasm. 

But this was about control, Telford's control of Rush and for that reason Telford held the reins, handed out that little titbit when it suited him. And if it meant that most of the time it was Rush fucked wide and howling out his orgasm on the end of Telford's cock while Telford lost himself in the tight heat of Rush's ass, that was just a fringe benefit, yes?

"David?"

"'Kay."

He needed Rush on side, Kiva was getting impatient. This was still a one way journey, and currently Icarus held the only tickets on this trip. Telford needed Rush to go to Earth via the stones, something he'd steadfastly refused to do so far. Kiva had found another planet with Icarus qualities, but without Rush's expertise they were going nowhere. The only thing that had kept her from attacking Icarus was Telford's pleas that a supply line was absolutely essential and that he could convince Rush to use the stones.

Rush pulled away from him, shoving Telford off. "Roll over."

Telford did as requested, then grinned as Rush hauled him up to hands and knees with an arm round his waist. Rush's hands parted his ass cheeks, licking and kissing his way in to tongue the tight pucker of Telford's ass. Telford groaned, this was something he flatly refused to do himself, but he loved it when Rush did it. 

The man was a fucking deviant. While Telford had picked his moments carefully, when Rush was at the point of collapse, it hadn't taken him more than two drunken make out sessions to convince him that having sex with Telford was acceptable. It had only taken another two to convince him to let Telford fuck him up the ass. Since then he'd managed to get Rush to agree to quite a lot of things.

He moaned involuntarily as the tongue forcing its way rhythmically into his asshole was taken away, but it was quickly replaced with a slick finger. God Rush was good at this. Those clever fingers that danced over the consoles, so quick with a keyboard, constantly moving, never failed to make Telford writhe.

He was aware of Rush adding more cream and a second finger joined the first, stretching him gently, carefully, only a slight burn. The man was a fucking genius. He really hoped Kiva decided Rush was useful enough to keep, he knew this was all for a reason, but he really didn't want to have to give this up.

Telford jerked as Rush's other hand cupped his balls, rolling and massaging them and he heard Rush chuckle and felt him lick a stripe from the crease of his ass and up his spine. 

"Relax David."

Telford was way too horny to relax as Rush continued slowly fucking his ass with two fingers, occasionally drifting fingers over his cock, hard and leaking. 

"More." Telford said, rocking back slightly.

"Y' sure?" 

Telford groaned as two fingers became three. Yes, he reflected, he definitely didn't want to lose this. That was if he could even get Rush to Earth. He had the perfect cover though. The wormhole for the last supply run had apparently caused some small but alarming fluctuations in the power coming from the planet's core. The remaining project scientists were desperate to consult Rush, desperate enough to send a couple of their number to Earth.

The sting was gone now, just a pleasurably slick full feeling as Rush's fingers slid in and out. Telford found himself rocking back into Rush's strokes. Too slow, Rush was deliberately teasing him.

"More." He demanded.

"Certain?" Rush asked him.

"Christ Nick, you're driving me insane."

He was expecting Rush to pull back and start to fuck him. He hadn't expected Rush to add more lube and a fourth finger and begin moving equally as slowly, while taking a gentle grip on his cock and rubbing that at a matching pace. It hurt, but oh it was so good, Rush fucking him with practically his whole hand. The stinging slowly dissipated and gradually Rush began to speed up a little and now Telford was rocking back carefully onto his hand again.

"Ah ah." Rush chided him. "Not yet."

God his accent was like sex personified when he was horny, thick like treacle. 

"Can't let you come yet."

Rush's hand withdrew, dragging a moan from Telford. Damn, his ass felt wide open, stretched, empty, needy. Then Rush was pushing him over again, rolling him onto his back, pulling Telford's legs up over his shoulders and sliding straight into Telford. No stretch, no burn, just a smooth glide of hard cock into Telford's wide open ass until Rush was balls deep in him and Telford was whimpering at the sensation. So fucking hot, the man was so fucking hot.

It was getting hard to think, but Telford needed to get Rush to go to Earth, meet the scientists, fix the problem and then go to dinner with Senator Armstrong. That had been really easy to arrange, the Senator's irritatingly bright daughter was obsessed with the project, and the opportunity to take the lead scientist to dinner was one that wouldn't be ignored. And out of Homeworld Command, Rush was a much easier target for abduction. Much much easier. He just needed to get Rush to agree, after this, after this he'd agree to anything.

Rush was leaning forward, pushing Telford's knees towards his chest, but that was no problem, Telford kept himself fit and flexible and he knew Rush knew he could take it. What was more distracting was when Rush grabbed his shoulder, hauling himself into Telford, changing the angle of his hips and nailing Telford's prostate with at least every other thrust. Telford's groans became cries and then Rush was holding his throat. That was enough to bring Telford down a little, though Rush was still hitting the sweet spot with distracting and pleasurable regularity.

"D' ye trust me?" Rush's hand closed around Telford's throat a little.

Oh what the fuck, Telford had done it to Rush and the man had screamed himself hoarse when he'd come. And Rush was a fucking perfectionist at fucking. He gave a quick nod as Rush hammered his prostate again, throwing his head back, so close to coming. He felt Rush press down on his throat with one hand. Things began to swim pretty quickly and there were spots behind his wavering vision. Rush was pegging his prostate with unerring accuracy, with an arm wrapped round Telford's leg to hold him in place and grasp Telford's cock and Telford's world exploded into orgasm. He seemed to come and come, his ass muscles clamping down on Rush's cock and he was certain he could feel Rush coming as everything went black. 

Things swam into vague colour briefly, he tried to inhale but couldn't breathe. His face was pinned down, everything still too weak to struggle. Rush was staring into his eyes, and he realised the man had a hand over his mouth and had pinched his nose shut.

"Did the Lucian Alliance teach you how to seduce men?" Rush's voice wasn't angry, just inquiring and practical, but Telford couldn't help the expression that went over his face, not confusion but shock and recognition. "I'm sorry David." Rush's hands pressed down.

Telford tried desperately to struggle, but he was still weak from lack of oxygen. He tried to thrust against the weight of the smaller man, but his arms and legs wouldn't do what he told them, his chest burning as he desperately tried to draw in air, any air. God Rush, no! 

Everything went black.

Telford surfaced to consciousness in burning pain. His throat was raw, and his chest felt like someone had hit it with a hammer repeatedly. Suddenly there was a mouth over his, air forced painfully into his lungs then more excruciating hammering into his chest. He hauled in a gasp of air, the pain shockingly immediate. Eyes focussing with difficulty on….

Rush…

Christ…Rush…

"David?"

"Nick?" he rasped, focus failing. "Christ Nick."

What the fuck had be done? Kiva…

"Christ Nick…I'm sorry…God…no…" 

Burning tears, pain, mortification, self loathing. Further speech was too painful, but it didn't matter, what could he say that wasn't horrific? Rush hauled him up and against his bare chest and that hurt, really hurt but it didn't matter. 

"It's okay David. Doctor Alexander's on his way. It's all going to be okay."


End file.
